What You Get
by YellowFlash-x
Summary: A new addition to Team 7 will ruin their unity and destroy their friendship. Silly rivalries will become pure hatred and true allies will be found. Slight SasuSaku, NaruSaku, etc.
1. A Change for Team 7

**A/N: This story doesn't use the 'Sasuke leaves for power and everyone tries to bring him back' plot, I just thought I'd do an alternate reality sorta thing. **

**Reviews please! I lub them!**

**Disclaimer: Once more, Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

A Change for Team 7

Sasuke sat as still as he could, but he knew his beating heart would give him away in the end.

"Found you! Again, believe it!" Naruto leapt from above, tackling Sasuke and attempting to punch him.

"Get off, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Kakashi would pay for thinking of this silly game _**later**_. Naruto flew back and landed with an audible 'umph'.

"Jesus, you have no idea how annoying you are sometimes Naruto," Sasuke mumbled, brushing himself and turning around to leave. It didn't happen. Sakura was next to tackle him, but he was ready for her. He grabbed her wrists and threw her over his head, trying not to hurt her. She flew, rather gracefully, right into Naruto.

After the dust cleared Naruto's eyes were squinted with elation; Sakura was sitting on top of him. She whipped her head in his direction and saw his expression. A split second later, Naruto was skidding across the ground, another second passed, and he slammed into a tree with a grunt. Sakura was already fuming and cracking her knuckles, getting ready for the next punch.

Sasuke looked frightened and Naruto was out cold by the time Kakashi dropped in to end Sakura's Tsunade-like tirade.

"Um, Sakura, if you kill him, you realize we'll have to find another replacement right?" Kakashi ventured, standing aside a bit just in case.

"Oh, ya," Sakura sighed, but 'Inner Sakura' did a little dance.

"I kicked his butt! Chyanaroo!" she exclaimed gleefully. Sakura ignored the temptation and reluctantly helped Naruto up. Sasuke burst out laughing, making his team mates raise their eyebrows.

"Your face," he choked out, pointing at Naruto's lump-like versions of his original facial features. Naruto sighed. Sasuke had been out training for about a year, that's when Sakura's evil ways begun to harden into a violent nature that even Granny Tsunade herself would fear.

"Yea, get over yourself," Naruto mumbled, turning on Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! I do _**not**_ like this game, believe it," he grumbled, pointing and accusing finger at his former teacher. Kakashi smiled and Naruto's eyes narrowed, the guy had something planned, that was for sure.

"I second that," Sakura called out, brushing off her clothes and gingerly rubbing her side. It still hurt from a mission that she'd gone on weeks ago. She winced

Sasuke turned his worried black eyes on Sakura. She'd changed over the period of time that he hadn't seen her, grown up, become stronger. He gave an uncaring 'hmph' when she looked back at him, a blush creeping over his features.

Naruto was still glaring at Kakashi, who was still smiling, evilly.

"Well, it's training, it's not like you to complain, Naruto," he waved his hand in the air, referring to Naruto's love of training and hard work, his eventual goal being to hold the position of Hokage.

"This isn't training, Sasuke is so easy to find!" Naruto whined a bit, but it was true. He'd found Sasuke about five minutes after the 20 second countdown. This 'ninja' version of hide-an-go-seek was a lot easier than you'd think. You only have to find your opponent and knock him down to win.

"You wish, usuratonkachi," Sasuke shot back, and the two shared another long glare. Kakashi shook his head and muttered something about going insane.

"Anyways, I'm going to have to lead a different team, as I've told you before, so you're getting a new member, this is training to prepare yourselves. I don't want you to look like fools in front of a former ANBU black ops member," Kakashi gave them each a glance, checking for the appropriate reaction. From Naruto, simply open-mouthed-awe, check. From Sakura, a nod and some fist clenching, check. From Sasuke, an annoyed 'tsh', check. Well, at least they were still the same. He hadn't seen any of them for about two years, being in and out of the village, helping for months at a time in Sunagakure. Kakashi smiled at them fondly. But no one smiled back.

The news of Kakashi leaving to lead Team Kurenai had been sad and unexpected, but Team 7 took it with dignity. Well, almost. Naruto had of course, thrown a tantrum; ranting about how Kakashi couldn't leave and what would they do without him. It had been sweet, but eventually, Kakashi had stopped him with a serious look. Naruto was a tad depressed after that, strange for him.

"Why the dumb game though?" Sasuke inquired, looking even more suspicious than Naruto had.

"Erm, well, she's kind of a tracker-nin so—" Sakura cut him off before he could continue.

"_**She**_? No way, another kunoichi?" she groaned and dropped her chin.

"Competition, chyanaroo!" 'Inner Sakura' howled with joy.

'I'll never get to Sasuke now, I bet she's really cool and strong,' Sakura thought to herself shaking her head.

"Yea, a kunoichi," apparently oblivious Kakashi nodded, "as I said she's a tracker-nin—" this time Naruto interrupted.

'Why do I even bother?' Kakashi shook his head and frowned.

"_**Former**_? Did she like, get kicked out, or something?" Naruto's eyes glistened with anticipation, no doubt thinking about a fight he could pick with someone strong.

"Why doesn't she just introduce herself?" Kakashi sighed and waved his hand in the air, seeing the eager faces of his favorite and only former pupils.

There was a puff of smoke and a figure appeared. The kunoichi the everyone had been eager to find out about would soon reveal herself…


	2. Who is this Chic?

**A/N:** Ok, this is the next chapter of What You Get, even though you guys _**don't**_ deserve it 'cause you didn't R&R. I'm just super nice!! . R&R this time or else I'm keeping my lovely writing to myself. Heh. Btw, this story isn't 'short' I just prefer to make the chapters a readable size.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who is This Chic?

The cloud of smoke cleared, at an annoyingly slow rate, as though taunting the three ninja to come and wave it away. Naruto was leaning forward so much that he nearly fell, Sasuke grabbed him by the jacket however, earning himself a glare. The three kept staring and eventually, they saw her.

Their mouth's popped open. This former ANBU black ops member was someone familiar. In fact, she was someone so familiar that Sasuke and Sakura both glanced at Kakashi, who ignored them. Naruto just stared, his eyes bigger than dinner plates.

"Excuse me," a cough, "Kakashi, that was a bit of a weird entrance I wasn't—" the kunoichi's voice cut off as she walked forward, then tripped over her feet, tumbling forward.

"Ow," she groaned, mumbling something incoherent under her breath, and rubbing her chin. Kakashi looked to the sky, thanking the heavens for the blessing of not having to deal with the insanity anymore.

Sakura was at first appalled, a poofy and big entrance and then, _**bam**_, the stupid girl trips. Then she smiled. Sasuke was safely hers; the new member was _**so**_ not his type.

Sasuke's left eye begun twitching and he cast a jealous glance at Kakashi who appeared to be smiling under his mask. This. Was. So. Not. Good. Sasuke really felt like banging his head on something, and soon, to get rid of this nightmare.

Naruto's expression hadn't changed at all. This kunoichi was cute sure, but that wasn't why he stared at her as she sat up, looked around, stood up, and took in her surroundings.

She.

Looked.

Almost.

Exactly.

Like.

_**Him**_.

The kunoichi resembled Kakashi so much that it was like a weird dream: the shock of snow-white hair, the glistening eyes, flashy arrival, demeaning and annoyed tone. It was kind of scary, but after a few moments, Naruto came back to reality. And of course, he decided to make a joke.

"So Kakashi-sensei, who'd you hook up with?" he inquired innocently, earning him a hard punch from Sakura and a disbelieving glare from Sasuke.

"N-no one," Kakashi looked surprised, although he knew that Naruto would ask that, first thing. He had yet to think of how to change the topic, however.

"Ha, you're so lame," the kunoichi muttered, smirking at the group.

"Huh?" Naruto was at a loss for words, for once. Not for long though.

"I am _**not**_ lame! Ask anyone! I'm gonna be the sixth Hokage, believe it!" he hollered after only a moment's hesitation.

"Uh huh, well," the new girl drawled sarcastically, "dear anyone, is this blonde moron lame?" she politely asked the air, waving one of her hands around, as though searching for the meaning of it all.

"Anyone says he is an usuratonkachi," Sasuke answered slowly, watching the silver-haired girl's movements for any sign of a coming attack. There were no such signs.

"Ah well, a useless idiot. I was pretty close," the kunoichi smiled at Sasuke, but it was an icy smile, forced somehow.

"Now, now, children," Kakashi put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "play nice. I'd like you to meet your new team member, Yuujin Kiinan, she is a former ANBU black ops member from Konoha," Kakashi squeezed Kiinan's shoulder as though warning her not to be so rude. The warning went unnoticed.

"Ya, ANBU, hear that, looser? Meaning, 'bout 10 ranks above you," Kiinan leaned forward and stuck her tongue out in a very 'mature' fashion.

"Ha, former! You musta gotten in by accident, no one noticed that you snuck into their unit cause you're so unimportant," Naruto shook a fist at Kiinan, goading her into a fight.

"Why you--," Kiinan lunged for Naruto, but Kakashi grabbed her arm, barely keeping her from attacking the blonde.

"I advise you don't do that Naruto, unlike you, Kiinan here has killed many people and I'm sure she has no pretenses about adding you to her list," Kakashi smiled at his former team members and waved the hand that wasn't restraining the new girl in the air in a nonchalant manner.

"Ha, she can try," Naruto mumbled, but still backed up a bit. Kiinan was a bit scary to look at when she was standing next to Kakashi. The only two differences the two had were that they were opposite genders and their height. While Kakashi was rather tall, Kiinan was a small little thing, somewhere beneath his shoulder.

"Now, I'm going to leave the three of you to bond while I go tell the fifth, ciao," Kakashi waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He was afraid to get in the crossfire between Naruto and Kiinan anyways. There would be trouble if he tried to stop Kiinan again, she had to stop on her own, or else…


	3. Missing Nin

**A/N: I am getting throughouly bored with this, so unless I get a HUGE amount of reviews, I'm gonna stop publishing this one. Have fun with your read. :]**

**Disclaimer: You thought I owned Naruto? I don't.**

Missing-nin

"So, my team-mates," Kiinan begun, knowing the importance of first impressions. However, she did not continue. She saw the burning stare Naruto was giving her, the cold indifference of Sasuke and Sakura's apparent disgust.

Great.

"Ha, you're not gonna be on our team, believe it," Naruto mumbled venomously, he already couldn't stand the snobby girl. She may have looked like Kakashi, but personality wise, she was Sasuke's double.

"Uh, I wish," Kiinan sighed, "but Kakashi _**made**_ me," she put emphasis on made, relaying her feelings about working with the other three.

"Yea, well," Naruto wanted to say something smart assed, but decided against it. The murderous rage he'd seen minutes ago in Kiinan had all but dissipated. However, there was a hint of fear in Naruto that he couldn't squash.

'I advise you don't do that Naruto, unlike you, Kiinan here has killed many people and I'm sure she has no pretenses about adding you to her list,' Kakashi had said. Had she really killed many? Took the lives of people she probably hadn't known?

A shudder passed through the trio of friends as they simultaneously remembered the look Kiinan wore earlier.

"So, why did you get kicked out of ANBU?" Sasuke asked mildly, small talk wasn't exactly his favorite way to spend the time, but the air was heavy with implications, enough to suffocate someone.

"I didn't get kicked out," Kiinan suddenly froze up, as though in fear, then eventually lifted her nose, assuming an air of superiority and control, "I _**left**_," she concluded with a hand wave.

Sasuke frowned at this, and Sakura looked slightly confused. The both of them realized that it was impossible to leave the ANBU, there were too many secrets that the organization had to keep within themselves. Sakura's eyes narrowed and Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, who was once again getting ready for a fight.

"I doubt it," Sakura finally said, liars were not appreciated in her eyes. Especially ones that looked so cool while speaking. She glanced over at Sasuke just in time to catch a weird look on his face. He reeled.

"Of course you do," Kiinan looked away and slipped her hands into the pockets of her black pants, "I didn't think you would believe me. I guess I'll just have to prove it to you when we go on a mission."

Sakura shrugged. If that's how it was going to be, she didn't mind. Anyways, she, Sasuke, and Naruto could take pretty much anyone by themselves. It didn't matter whether she was lying or not.

Naruto was glaring at Kiinan who had turned further away and begun observing the sky. She had a thoughtful look about her that Sasuke admired, but he hated her for making a scene. She was almost exactly like Naruto to him. Kiinan seemed to have felt Naruto's eyes and her head snapped to him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, " she smiled wickedly, "foxy."

This set Naruto off. He lunged for Kiinan, drawing a kunai in the process.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura chorused as they saw him move. Their worry was unnecessary. Kiinan easily moved out of the way, avoiding him entirely and catching his right hand behind his back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kiinan muttered in his ear, "so hasty," she chided and pulled at his arm. Naruto winced and tried to pull away. She let him go with a push. Sasuke was gaping at Kiinan. Her movements had been instant, fluent and easy, as though she hadn't even thought to move when avoiding Naruto's attack.

Naruto stumbled forward and spun around, eyes burning with hatred.

"Naruto, don't," Sakura warned, referring to making use of the Kyuubi's chakra which he possessed, "this isn't worth it," she shook her head and moved forward to try and calm him. Kiinan got there first.

"What're you gonna do fox boy? Attack me? _**Kill**_ me?" her eyes widened in mock disbelief, "well?"

Naruto just glared, his anger almost palpable around him. Sasuke watched with detached eyes, he'd gotten involved enough for the day.

"Why are you annoying him?" Sakura hissed at Kiinan who recoiled slightly, "What do you want?" The question caught Kiinan of guard, why _**did**_ she taunt him?

"I dunno," she mumbled and reached her hand into her shuriken pouch. Everyone froze. This wasn't good; a weapon may have meant that she intended to get serious about the miniature conflict. An instant passed and Kiinan's hand finally resurfaced, holding a full-sized katana hilt. There was no blade, and no sign of one either. The hilt was hollow and worn with use, dirtied with more than just sweat. Spots of dried blood were visible, smattering the elegant hilt with an image of violence. The trio relaxed, Sasuke realized that his mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were wide with anticipation. He gave an annoyed 'hmph' and turned on his heel.

"I'm leaving, the stupid game is over so we might as well head back to town," Sasuke shrugged and begun walking. Sakura and Naruto nodded and turned to follow him.

Kiinan mumbled something and walked up to a tree. She put her back up against the bark and lifted her chin, trying to see through the veil of leaves the hid the sunlight. The other three left quickly, no one bothering to check whether Kiinan was following or not. They all figured that she would go along, since she was already a bit part of the "we" Sasuke had used. No matter how much they disliked her, they were a team.

A few minutes later, Naruto started an argument of whom Kakashi had been with and whether Kiinan was his daughter or not. Sasuke had expected Kiinan to say something derogative about Naruto so he turned to check when there was silence.

"Guys, she's gone," he marveled, glancing around himself to make sure she wasn't just hiding.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura both turned as well.

"Hey! You're right, I bet she got lost. Remember how she tripped? She's a klutz, believe it," Naruto ranted a bit and started running around looking for Kiinan.

"Usuratonkachi, she's from Konoha remember? Meaning she lives here. She wouldn't get lost in her own village," Sasuke called out to Naruto who was already back tracking towards the forest, but he didn't completely believe his own words.

"Who cares," Sakura shrugged. Sasuke looked slightly horrified and Naruto cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing.

"I mean," Sakura tried again, "does it matter? It's not like we've gotta go on a mission or anything, we'll meet up eventually." Sasuke shook his head.

"Even if she's annoying and a second version of Naruto, Kiinan's still a team mate," Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and turned to follow Naruto, "I'm gonna go help Naruto look for her." Sakura stared at his retreating form. This new girl had already ruined Team 7's unity, and she'd only known the three of them for half an hour. Sakura clenched her fists and ran off to follow Sasuke. She hoped Kiinan would leave soon.


End file.
